Char: Caleb Grant
Gender: Male Birthday: ''' February 2, 1998 '''Face claim: '''Thomas Brodie-Sangster ' '''Family/Housemates:' Kathryn Grant (mom) Address: '''14 Maple Run, Lebeaux '''Personality: '''Caleb is quiet and usually just keeps to himself. His face is always devoid of emotion and he always looks serious, Caleb dislikes attention so this is his shield of some sort. He's always seen as passive, calm and apathetic. People find him boring because he rarely does anything, he's not athletic and he talks very little and seldomly shouts or gets angry, though he does get irritated quite often. On the other hand, Caleb is surprisingly talented, he's artistic and musically gifted. Another side of him is when he is with his loved ones, especially his mother, he can be a really affectionate person, often goofing around and making a fool of himself. Caleb has his own rules that he follows, these rules are what he thinks will get him through high school without problems. '''History: '''Caleb was born in Portland, Oregon to Kathryn Grant and Christopher Lawson. He was an only child and from what he remembered, he had a great chilhood. The three of them had a close relationship and trusted each other in everything. They always made time for each other. They didn't have financial problems or anything, they were happy. Caleb was a cheerful kid, he was always laughing and smiling and always brought his parents joy. He remembers admiring his father because his father always had such great stories and always seemed invincible and strong and he made him and his mom happy, Caleb wanted to be just like him. That changed when Caleb was about nine years old. His father would return home late, drunk and abuse Caleb and his mother. This continued on for days, weeks, months even years. His father kept Caleb and his mother on a leash. They never ratted out about his father's abusive nature in the hopes that he would realize his actions and become normal again. Years has passed but his father remained the same. The man that Caleb used to idolize became the man that Caleb despises the most. Caleb's cheerful personality has washed away by now and he's gotten a lot mature and serious. Everything changed when Caleb was in eight grade, his father disappeared and all contact with him was lost, they couldn't even call his workplace. His father was gone for months and surprisingly, they weren't shocked about this, in fact they cherished these few months of freedom. It didn't last that long though. His father returned just when the year was about to end, wasted and holding a gun, he threatened to kill Caleb and his mother. After a few minutes he shot himself and died instantly. They later found out that his father has been stealing from his company and eventually the company claimed bankrupt, that' why they couldn't contact it. His father has had several girlfriends throughout the years and he ran away with his recent one. Eventually guilt consumed him and he returned home and shot himself. Now with only the two of them and illegal money (that they tried to return to the company but the company told them to keep it) they moved to Leabeaux to start fresh. '''Describe your character in a word: Lazy How your character would describe him or herself in a word: Mature